Holding Onto Hope
by wendella4ever
Summary: When all is going well, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff are asked to report to where Hans is currently imprisoned at. The King and Queen have asked for their side of the story as well as help with deciding what to do with him. But is that really the case, or are they invited because they side with their son, and want sweet revenge? That's what our gang is wondering. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Frozen, or any of the characters that where in the movie as well as Arendelle.

Authors Note:

Hello Everyone! I love to write and I love the movie Frozen. Especially Anna and Kristoff, so you should probably know that this will be all about them and the test of their love for each other. I will try to get these chapters up as quick as possible, but I have a little 10 month old that needs my love and attention. He also has some minor health issues, so like I said it might be awhile. I will be working on this throughout my sons nap time, so hopefully the next chapter will be up by Saturday. J

If you don't like it then please don't read it. I may not be accurate on everything but I am trying my best. I do quite a bit of research on characters, locations, events, and so on, so if you don't like it then that's too bad.

Hope you like!

Chapter One

"Princess Anna!" I woke up to the sound of a servant knocking at my door. "Prince Kristoff!" Another knock. "The Queen has requested your presence in her study."

"Yep, we will be there once we are ready." I mumbled as I got out of bed. I went over to Kristoff's side of the bed. I grabbed his feet as I dragged him off of our bed as I did every morning. I heard the loud thud, and I turned back to see my husband sitting up smiling at me. "Good morning handsome!" I smiled back at him before running to my closet.

"Good morning yourself." Kristoff looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't even up yet. "What do you mean good morning? The sun isn't even up!"

"The Queen has requested our presence in her study." I grabbed my favorite green dress. "So hurry up and get dressed."

With that Kristoff quickly got dressed as I braided my hair. Once we were done we started walking to her study. As we arrived we discovered Elsa asleep at her desk. Kristoff threw his arms up in the air. I ran to Elsa's side shaking her shoulders trying to wake her up. At first she did not wake, and I looked at Kristoff panicking.

"Hey, Elsa!" Kristoff shouted. "You froze Anna again!" With that Elsa shot up looking around. Kristoff let out a chuckle. "Sorry your majesty. You requested us to come, and when we showed up you were asleep."

"Oh, yes. Right." She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache. "I'm sorry. I received a letter last night and I have been up since, trying to figure out what to do."

"What does the letter say?" I started searching with my eyes all around her desk.

"It's not there Anna, but I need you guys to give me advice." She paused again before taking a deep breath in. "The King of the Southern Isles has sent us a letter stating that Hans is not doing well in jail. They have tried just about everything, and nothing is working. They would like us to come down and visit with them. They want us to shed some light on everything that happened, and to help decide the punishment. They also want us to start trading with them again."

"Well let's go then. We don't have to agree to anything but we can hear them out and they can hear us out." I stated.

"Your right Anna. Go pack your bags and we will leave right away." Elsa ran out of the study, heading to her bedchambers.

"Good job Anna!" Kristoff said pulling me in for a hug as we walked back to our room.

Before long we were at the dock with our bags packed, a few servants had theirs as well. We all piled onto our boat and sailed off to the Southern Isles. The captain said it would only take a few weeks to get there, and guards where on watch. Even though it was peacefully letter that we were given we were also prepared for the idea that the King and Queen had sided with their son, and where waiting to attack us.

I was looking out at the beautiful waters, and then I remembered how mom and dad died and a streak of panic hit me. I looked around to see if I could find Kristoff but he was nowhere in sight. Elsa was not in sight either. "Kristoff! Kristoff!" I screamed, and when he did not come I let out a blood curdling scream, falling to my knees. I could feel myself drowning. The guards came running to me, some looking around to see what had happened and others checking to see if I was okay. Someone must have gone to get Kristoff because he was soon right in front of me leaning down.

"No one knows what happened, or what's wrong sir. She was fine one moment and the next she is on the floor screaming." One guard stated.

"Anna, it's okay. You're okay." Kristoff said pulling me in for a hug. He then lifted me off the ground carrying me to a room. As he sat me down on the bed he had more questions to be asked. "What happened out there Anna?"

At first I couldn't find the words but eventually I did. "I just remembered how my parents died, and I got scared. And then when I didn't see you or Elsa it made me panic and then I felt like I was drowning." I could feel the streaks of tears running down my face.

"Anna, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Kristoff looked deep into my eyes and I nodded my head in response. "Okay, otherwise are you feeling okay?"

"I've been feeling rather tired lately." I stared down at the sheets. "Kristoff there has been something I have been meaning to tell you but I have been really nervous."

"What is it? You can tell me anything?" He placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'm pregnant." I looked up at him sheepishly, waiting for a response.

"What?! That's amazing! How long have you known?" Kristoff had a huge smile on his face.

"Well I haven't had my period for about two months, but I went and checked with a doctor yesterday who said that I am pregnant and I'm a little over two months along."

"Wait a second." Kristoff let out a deep sigh. "You didn't think of telling me this before we left on this trip?! Anna! We don't know how this is all going to turn out. It could be that they might try to kill us all. If I knew you were pregnant I would have made you stay home, at the castle, where it's safe."

"I'm sorry Kristoff, I just kind of forgot." I rubbed the back of my neck, looking down at my baby belly which is non-existent.

"Anna, I just wish you thought it through. I mean what happens if you get too stressed out? This is a stressful situation, and I just want you to be healthy. Do you know how much extra work I have to do now?"

I fell silent. Kristoff let out an angry groan and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I let out a deep sigh; walking over to the window and looking out at all the people working and Kristoff standing out by the captain throwing his arms up in the air, with a beat red face. Eventually Kristoff gave up and walked away. He then went and stood by Elsa, following the same pattern. In no time Elsa started walking towards my room. I decided to avoid Elsa I would hide under the covers, so she thinks I'm too depressed to talk, which really could be the case.

I crawled under the covers, and hid myself in the darkness. I could hear the door opening, and I heard it close. I waited to hear her voice but I heard nothing. I peeked my head out thinking maybe she was gone, but of course I was wrong. She stood there tall and elegant, leaning up against the wall. Her face grieving with a frown, and her arms crossed over each other.

"Anna, Kristoff tells me you're sick." Elsa said walking closer, sitting down on my bed, resting her hand up against my forehead.

"I'm not really sick." I stated throwing her hand away.

"Well then what is the deal, and why is Kristoff begging for us to turn around and go back."

"It's nothing. And even if it was something it's not like Kristoff cares or anything." I threw the covers back over me, shedding a few tears.

"Anna if he didn't care he wouldn't be out there arguing with the captain about turning the boat around. Now please tell me what's going on."

"Why don't you go ask Kristoff? Go away Elsa." After this anything that Elsa said to me went in one ear and out the other. I didn't respond to a single thing she said. Elsa eventually yelled that she couldn't deal with this, and that I'm just being a spoiled little brat. She then took the chance to slam the door as she walked out.

After this I wept for a while under the covers, before I heard Kristoff tiptoe in. He laid down in the bed, wrapping his arms around me, whispering sorry into my ear. I rolled over, facing him, allowing myself to be wrapped up in his arms. I wept some more as he rubbed his hand along my face and hair until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hello everyone! I said I would have this up before Saturday, and I did it! Yay! And I did it all with taking care of my 10 month old, and moving into a new house. So far kitchen, living room, and my bedroom unpacked. Yes!**_

_**Okay enough about moving. Now for chapter two I worked super hard on this. I would write the whole chapter and then I would read over it, and not like it, so I rewrote this chapter five times. And on top of that I did a lot of research on pregnancies, and deliveries during the 1800's. Most women found out they where pregnant by mixing wine in with their urine. I know TMI but really. Also if you want to see something interesting, and kind of weird look up Labor Chair. That's how most people gave birth in the 1800's. Crazy.**_

_**Oh and by the way I have done a lot of accidentally mixing up Anna and Elsa's name, so if you see a part of a sentence that should say the opposite of what I wrote, go ahead and switch it in your brain. I thought I caught it all but I make mistakes too. I'm only human. Speaking of that too, I have a super hard time with spelling, grammar, and punctuation, so if you notice something weird I apologize in advance. I would have someone edit for me but I am very sensitive about my writing.**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy.**_

After what seemed like forever on the boat we arrived at the Southern Isles. When we arrived the Kingdoms royal guards stood at the wait with a carriage. Our royal guards stepped off the boat first, and then Elsa, and then it would be us but I was too busy vomiting over the side of the boat. Eventually when I was all done, Kristoff helped me walk to the carriage, and he then proceeded to lift me into the carriage. As we rode off to the castle we had to stop on the side of the road so I could once again puke. This was getting to be very old.

Just as I was finishing up all the sudden I heard yelling and screaming to protect Elsa, Kristoff, and I. I looked around to see no Elsa, or Kristoff. "Elsa?!" I looked some more only seeing guards running ramped. "Kristoff?!" The guards start running in one direction, and I tried to follow them but I felt something sharp hit my side. I looked down to see an arrow pierced into my side. "Kristoff?!" I screamed out his name, still trying to run in the same direction as the guards, but at some point I tripped over a rock, landing on my belly, and the arrow shifting its way in even deeper, causing me to let out a scream. I rolled over on my side, my vision being blurry. I looked up to see someone looking down on me. "Help me." I yelled, not knowing who was standing over me, and why they weren't calling for help.

"Oh, Anna." I heard a chilling voice that brought back painful memories. "I'll help you all right." Just as he said this I felt a kick to the same side with the arrow, jamming it in even deeper. I let out another loud scream, and then I heard Kristoff and some guards shouting. "I'll be back Anna."

"Anna! Anna! There you are! We were worried!" Kristoff was running up to me, but I was in too much pain to get up, or even look in his direction but I could tell that he did not know I was hurt. "Anna, quit goofing off, and let's go. We need to get to the castle quickly." He said standing over by the carriage. Didn't he hear me screaming? Did anyone hear it? I looked over at him tears welled up in my eyes. "Anna, what's the matter?" At this I slowly sat up, and then I tried to stand, unable to speak, but as I tried to stand I felt the arrow wedge its way in even deeper. I fell to the ground with a gasp, holding onto my side. "Okay Anna, you need to quit messing with me." He started walking closer, his voice becoming shaky. I was now in the fetal position, biting my bottom lip, trying so hard not to scream. I felt his hand touch my back, kneeling down next to me. "Anna, what is it?" I grabbed onto his hand leading it to the arrow. I felt his body shake with nervousness and rage. "We need a doctor now! My wife is injured!" Kristoff laid me down on my back. "Hang on Anna, help will be here soon." He reached down caressing my face.

Just as I was falling asleep I heard my sister's voice asking if I was okay, feeling her cool touch grabbing a hold of my hand. The darkness slipped me into a deep sleep, and when I woke up I found myself in a bed, tucked in tight, a cool rag across my forehead, and bandages wrapped around my torso. I looked off to my right to see Elsa resting her head on the bed, holding onto my hand. I used a lot of my strength to grip onto her hand. Her head shot up, looking towards me. Once she saw my tired open eyes, she let out tears of joy standing up, reaching over to me, and wrapping me up in a gentle embrace.

"Where's Kristoff?" I could hear that my voice sounded hoarse and it was hard to hear what I was saying.

"Oh Anna, he has stayed up for weeks watching over you, not closing his eyes for even a second. I finally convinced him to go to sleep for a while, and I would let him know if you woke up." Elsa tucked me back into bed, placing a hand over my forehead. "I will go get him."

Elsa walked out of the room and while she was gone I looked down at my baby belly. It was bigger then what I remembered. How long did she say I was out? Weeks?

"Anna!" My head shot up to see Kristoff running towards the bed, tears streaming down his face. "Oh my, thank God you're okay!" He threw his arms around me pulling me in for a hug. I snuggled my face into his shoulder. "I love you Anna!"

"I love you too." It felt so good to be wanted and loved after what I went through. "How long was I out?"

"Three long weeks. I never left your side. Well except for last night, but otherwise I was here by your side the whole time. I wanted to be the first face you see when you woke up." I suddenly remembered the baby belly again. I saw the little bump again placing my hands on it, stroking it, giving positive thoughts, and praying hard that this baby was okay. I looked up at Kristoff wondering hard if the baby was okay. "The doctor doesn't know if the baby is okay. They are assuming so since no signs have shown of a miscarriage. We won't really know how the baby is doing until the child is born." He let out a sigh putting his hand on top of mine, over our pregnant belly.

I nodded my head in letting him know I understood what was going on. I let out a few tears, and hiccups. This all started off so well, and now I feel so unsafe and out of control. "Please don't leave me alone." I whispered.

"Anna, I wouldn't dream of leaving your side. Do you want to talk about it?" I started shaking my head, working myself up even more.

"He said he'll be back. Kristoff don't let him. Please don't let him near me again." I felt anxiety building up and I felt like I was drowning.

"Anna I won't let him come near you again, but I need to know who it is." Kristoff stood up, wrapping me in a protective hug.

"It was Hans." The look of shock appeared on Kristoff's face.

"Anna, that's impossible. Hans is in prison." Kristoff started walking around the room pondering what to do. "Are you sure?"

"Kristoff, I would know that voice from anywhere." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Okay, okay. Anna, I just want to make sure your sure because this will come as an insult to the King and Queen, that there prison isn't guarded well enough to keep their own son imprisoned. We are already on thin ice as it is." He ran his hand through his blonde hair, letting out a deep sigh. "Okay, we will get a night gown on you; call the King and Queen, and Elsa in. We will have a group discussion about all of this, and see if we can figure out what is going on."

After this Kristoff grabbed my light pink night gown helping me get dressed, and easing me back into bed. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be but I still felt a sharp pain in my side. After this Kristoff told a servant that we needed the King, Queen, and Elsa in here at once. After a short while they all showed up. At first I didn't speak, and Kristoff did all the talking for me standing right beside me holding my hand in support. The King and Queen looked at each other, the King let out a deep sigh before he spoke.

"Are we sure we can trust what the Princess says? She just woke up, and she has been asleep for a while. Memories can be mixed up in your sleep." The Queen nodded in agreement.

"Wow, are you calling my wife a liar." Kristoff shouted back.

"We are not calling her a liar, but we are saying that she has been in no condition to make these accusations of our prison." The King shouted back. I looked over at Elsa who was leaning up against the wall, her hand to her chin.

"Well how do you know if it's true or not?" Kristoff spouted back with spit firing out.

"Because our prison is the highest prison in the entire world." The King's face was becoming red, and a swear I could see steam coming out of his ears.

"In the entire world?! Then explain to me how your youngest son escaped and attacked my wife?!" Kristoff's face was equally as red.

"Well he does have a right to do with what is rightfully his!" This comment took me off guard.

"She is not anyone's! She is her own, and Hans does not own her!" I felt a headache come on. I put my hand to my forehead rubbing it. I saw Elsa glance over at me.

"Hans does own her! She is not even your wife because she married our son first so she is a Princess of the Southern Isles!" I may have said yes to being engaged but I never did exchange vows with him. This headache became worse, and I let go of Kristoff's hand crouching over in pain. I could still feel Elsa's eyes on me.

"Whoa, okay let's stop and chill out. We are stressing Anna out." Elsa said in her calm but authority's voice. I like to think of it as the Queen's voice. I felt everyone look at me. "Maybe we should finish this conversation later, away from Anna." The King and Queen began to protest but Elsa gave them a glare, building up an ice ball. Elsa turned around looking out the window. "Anna, get your rest. I need to go take care of some business. I will be back later."

After this Elsa left leaving Kristoff and I alone. I gave him a weak smile, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I finally had a chance to giggle, and relax for a while.

"You okay?" Kristoff patted my hand.

"I suppose, but it would be even better if…"

"Anna, I am not letting you get up and walk around. If you want to go somewhere I will carry you unless it's outside of the castle. Then you are stuck in bed."

"I was just going to ask for a kiss." I let out a chuckle. He leaned in pressing his lips against mine, running his hand along my back.

"Father, I have something to confess to you." The second youngest son of the King and Queen stepped up to the thrown bowing before him. "I let Hans out of his jail cell. He said he wanted to see the love of his life again. I watched him shoot Anna with an arrow, and I realized then that he was up to no good. I continued to watch him and I was the one to lead the guards away from her. I am sorry father." The King stood tall towering down on his son.

"You have made me to be a liar to someone we are trying to reunite with, and now I must go apologize to them. Where is he now?"

"Right here dad." Hans came out with a bow and arrow. "Did you get me my Princess?"

"What are you talking about? Guards!" The King yelled out throwing his hands up in the air. The guards came running out towards Hans.

"Hold it! Take one more step to me and I will kill your precious King." The guards backed off, and Hans stepped closer to the King. "Now father, you will get me my Princess or I will kill off your precious sons, one by one, leaving only me to take the throne."

"How do you suppose I do that? She is heavily guarded thanks to you, and besides her sister the Queen is practically always right there, threatening anyone who plans to bring harm."

"Leave that to me."

_**Okay so how many of you during the Frozen movie where like, don't fall for Kristoff because your already engaged to Hans and he's perfect for you, but then when you get to that part where he totally betrays her, and your thinking in your head, you bastard!? My husband laughs at my response every time we watch the movie. *Rolls eyes* **_

_**Hope to have the next chapter up by Monday! :)**_

_**Wendella4ever**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I had written like three chapters in but the story was going by to quick and it didn't have enough detail so I rewrote this chapter like five times and I have finally got it to where I am pleased with it. I am also going to be working on another fan fiction. On top of writing fan fiction and life I had to organize a team for my aunt who has ALS. We did the ALS walk a week ago so its been a little crazy. On top of that my son's health issues got a little crazy. Not enough for a hospital stay but enough to panic. Life just gets crazy some times. Thanks for understanding and reading.**

***I do not own the movie Frozen, any of the characters, or places.***

Every day went by slow, but slow is what has defined my whole life. Every day I would entertain myself while mom and dad tended to the Kingdom and Elsa was locked away in her room. Slow was comforting but yet lonely. It's what has led me to this situation that I am in. I never thought that this is what my life has amounted too. I never expected to fall in what I thought was love, but to in turn be disappointed by it. I knew what heartache felt like after Elsa locked herself up in her room, and our parents died, but when Hans broke my heart felt different. It felt earth shattering, and soul crushing, especially when he said 'Oh, Anna, no one could ever love you.' Maybe it was because he really deep down actually hated me and I had never experienced that.

Looking over at my husband sleeping, and feeling my now four and a half month old belly, I realized that it doesn't matter, how much pain I have gone through in life, I have Kristoff and the baby now, and they are worth it. I let out a deep sigh, wrapping my arms around Kristoff, folding one leg over him, placing my head on his chest, and I tried once again to fall asleep.

"Anna are you having another sleepless night?" Kristoff moaned rolling over to look at me.

"How could you tell?"

"Well for starters you where mumbling to yourself. Another way I could tell is that you let out a frustrating sigh, and then wrapped yourself around me. You're just so easy." I let out a grunt. "I meant you're easy to read."

"Will you walk around the castle with me for a while to maybe help me tire out?" I slowly rose from the bed.

"Anna!" He let out a deep sigh. "Really?"

"Please, just one time around the castle, and then I will let you go back to sleep."

"Get your robe on." Kristoff sighed, rolling out of the bed.

I threw my robe on, and walked out of our bedroom chambers hand in hand with Kristoff. "I love you!" I sang with a tune.

"I love you too." His voice was groggy and his eyes where sagging. He sighed as we continued our walk down towards the throne room. All of the sudden Kristoff pulled me into one small room slamming the door shut. "Don't say a word." His voice was low a sense of panic hidden deep within.

"What is it?"

"Shhh!" Kristoff threw his hand up covering my mouth with it.

A few minutes had passed of us standing still in the small room. "I WILL FIND HER!" I heard Hans voice. I let out a low shriek. Kristoff shushed me again. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON HER AND HER BLOODY SISTER! NOW TELL ME FATHER WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THEM!" We heard a low mumble. "I do not have time for games father! Tell me where they are now! I hear the little bitch is pregnant which makes this all the more fun." We heard more mumbling. "Thank you father. Don't be surprised if you hear some screaming."

"Elsa." I whispered. I wiggled my way out of Kristoff's hands and ran out of the small room. "Hans! It is me you want. Leave Elsa out of this!" I heard some laughter.

"Anna! No! Please! I can't lose you!" Kristoff grabbed me around the waist pulling me in tightly.

"Kristoff I can't let anyone get hurt because of my mistakes." I turned around towards the voice of Hans.

Hans appeared out from behind a curtain. "Come with me Anna if you don't want your husband or your sister to get hurt." I let go of Kristoff's hand that I held tightly onto. I gave him a slow passionate kiss on the lips.

"You won't lose me. I will be back before you know it. I know you and Elsa will come and rescue me." With that I turned around and followed Hans blindly into what could very well be my death, or my victory.


End file.
